


少看多做

by icecola



Category: nbcs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	少看多做

足球宝贝play  


  
杨哥很凶，阿磊很娇，骚话很多。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2019年8月11日，中超联赛第二十三轮，恒大3-1血屠国安。  
  
结束完上海专场，不惜哄着家里那位赶早机过来看球赛的杨九郎全程黑着一张脸。  
  
恒大和国安这场可以说是整个联赛至关重要的一场，作为老国安球迷的杨九郎一直都盼望着国安能借这场反水捧一届冠军回来，再不济也能是1:1的平局，双方积分都不会差太多，后期就算有变革也会有个拼一把的机会，因此杨九郎这场其实是奔着看国安夺冠的势头来的。  
  
可他后来是真真的没想到能出现国安被血屠的局面。  
  
导致这局面的原因并不是双方球队实力差距悬殊，两者都是王牌俱乐部，唯一可以解释得通的，就是国安近日状态调整的问题。  
  
这也是最让球迷心痛急火的原因之一。

尤其看到中场上来跳舞的啦啦队女孩儿，个个儿穿着露腿露胸的啦啦队服在球场上扭屁股扭腰，精彩程度堪比球赛的风景线时，杨九郎联想到昨晚刚在上海这么扭过一通的家里那位，脑子里的火登时就蹿到了下面。   
  
今天这哪儿是看球啊，这就是来借火玩儿的。  
  
昨夜喝得软乎乎的小杨酒劲儿没消，今天就被球赛的火一把烧得旺盛，回家路上满脑子想得都是怎么泄火才能避免误伤家里那位。  
  
可谁知道回到家杨九郎就碰到了张云雷正好洗完澡穿着宽松的浴袍从屋里出来。  
  
看杨九郎这蔫了吧唧的模样就知道是国安输了球，张云雷今早被强行拽起来赶飞机的起床气这时候终于能发作了，掐着腰便开口，  
  
“啦啦队的妹妹好不好看？让你早起穿那么立正儿四处招姑娘，遭报应了吧？该！”  
  
张云雷的唇瓣形状很好看，柔柔软软像两片花瓣点缀，被浴室里的热水过一遭便更加红润娇艳，斥责杨九郎的时候一张一合的，还能隐约可见内里的一点丁香舌。  
  
杨九郎一时口渴，舔舔唇哑着声音抱住了爱人的小细腰，闻着张云雷身上极好闻的葡萄柚香哄他：  
  
“啦啦队的妹妹哪有我家的妹妹好看啊？”  
  
他学着近几场观众总爱逗弄他的话对他说着，张云雷恰对这两句特别在意，下意识就用了台子上的那股撒娇劲儿哼哼着戳杨九郎的胸口。  
  
“你也质疑我！”  
  
而后却换来一阵天旋地转的空间变换，再反应过来时，张云雷已被杨九郎压到了沙发上扒衣服，杨九郎嘴里说话带着点酒气，想必是看完球赛又被人劝了两杯。昨天晚上他就因为醉酒摁着张云雷做了一次，今天晚上还要来，他有这精力张云雷可没。  
  
于是气急之下张云雷把脚蹬到了杨九郎身下发硬的命根子上威胁他，  
  
“你丫又喝多了耍什么流氓？！”  
  
杨九郎并不把张云雷这点毫无用处的威胁放在眼里，憋了十来分钟的伪善面目破碎，杨九郎重新露出了看球赛时的冷脸，一只手扣住了张云雷两只细腕抵在头顶，杨九郎轻易地解开了浴袍的腰带。  
  
霎时间春光旖旎，张云雷不着寸缕的身子就这么袒露在了空气中，看着杨九郎还穿戴着整整齐齐的模样，张云雷一下红了脸，刚才还厉害得不能行的嘴皮子现在支支吾吾的吐不出一个字。  
  
但更让他脸红的还在后面。  
  
杨九郎从身后的凳子上拿来一包路上途径商店刚买的啦啦队服，抱起尚处于不知所云状态的张云雷就要往人身上套，张云雷看不清楚那是什么，但也能猜到不是啥好东西，扒拉着爪子就要反抗，却被杨九郎一眼瞪了个老实。  
  
“乖一点，穿上。”  
  
要说什么时候的杨九郎最可怕，不是凶师弟的时候，也不是大声嚷嚷的时候，是当下这样冷着脸却好声好气跟他说话的时候。  
  
他在给他留余地，如果张云雷这会儿还没眼色的不把握机会的话，那可就不知道下一秒迎接他的是什么了。  
  
张云雷跟杨九郎处了这么多年，当然知道杨九郎是个什么驴脾气，就配合着让杨九郎帮自己穿了个全套，客厅的玄关处有面镜子，张云雷扫了一眼才发现这是啦啦队裙子，款式挺简单，两件套，经典的蓝白系，穿在身上又轻又薄，最能显出穿衣者的好身材。  
  
过短的裙摆遮不住人挺翘的臀，后背裙线生生于他腰臀间塌出一湾凹槽，往上看是紧身的露腹装，杨九郎特地买的小了一号，纯白的布料恰好能将张云雷胸前那两片薄肉勒出形状，仅能留出一小截腰的靡绯在外招摇，  
  
“现在是不是妹妹了？”  
  
杨九郎搂着张云雷，双手不安分地在人身上四处摸着，张云雷身子早就让杨九郎玩得敏感不堪，只是摸两下他就耐不住的抿着唇呻吟。  
  
就更不要提接下来杨九郎擅自钳住他胸背的一段躯干，将舌面掸上他乳尖前的布料。  
  
张云雷胸前的一块布被杨九郎舔出两片水渍，乍一看像年轻的小妈妈晕了奶的画面，胸前的水渍经风一吹就要变冰凉，贴在张云雷极敏感的乳尖上直逼得情欲如潮，但杨九郎给他穿的这衣服又紧，张云雷已然没有了扯下来的力气，杨九郎压着他的身子使他碰不到身下抬头的性器，便只能徒劳地隔着布料抠着自己胸前的两点来疏解。  
  
不光是胸前，他感觉自己下面也湿得要命，细长的双腿夹着杨九郎的大腿根磨蹭，张云雷睁开一双如丝媚眼，颤着两片薄薄的蝴蝶骨，咬紧了一点下唇闷哼出声，  
  
“别，别磨我了。”  
  
看来这小家伙儿是又被弄得动了情。  
  
杨九郎的手顺着张云雷的裙底往里一伸，入手即是潮湿粘腻的触感，果然对方内裤已经湿了一小片，杨九郎又将中指顶着人内裤往里探，凭记忆触至极乐世界的入口，将抵达穴口，那处便跟饿了十天半个月一般地疯狂咬紧了杨九郎的指尖，连无生命的布料都不放过。  
  
这是杨九郎长年累月肏熟的产物，他颇为满意和自豪。  
  
杨九郎把沾满了对方体液的中指伸给张云雷看，嘉奖般地摸着他脑袋把两根手指戳进了张云雷的嘴里，夹着人舌尖抽插着把玩。  
  
“自己舔湿了。”  
  
张云雷便迷蒙着双眼乖顺地舔上杨九郎的指尖，这些东西并不好吃，张云雷的舌尖刚卷起一点吞咽进去，嘴里便尽是体液的腥膻。  
  
但他又不是为了这张嘴吃饱。  
  
他确实最了解杨九郎，从外到里都是，张云雷懂杨九郎的点在哪儿，舔得时候还故意扭着裙摆遮不住的屁股，湿答答的奶头贴着杨九郎的胳膊上。  
  
杨九郎到现在不仅没泄了火，反而还让这小妖精弄得更严重了，粗略地将中指插进去给人扩张了两下后，杨九郎便扶着自个儿身下的火源捅入了里头。  
  
整根顶进去正好顶到张云雷的敏感点，张云雷被塞得满满当当地说不出话，紧抱着杨九郎的脖颈发出了小声嘤咛，嗯吭一声，带着恰到好处的气音，  
  
昨夜的酒似乎一直醉到了现在，杨九郎将人整个抱在怀里在屋里大摇大摆地边走边肏，这种体位让那根肉棒在张云雷的体内插得更深了些，每一步都能顶到极点，像要把他从此钉死在这根肉棒上一般，张云雷没两步就受不住了这份折磨，哭叫着射出了第一场就要杨九郎放他下来。  
  
却紧接着又被杨九郎顶到了阳台的窗前狠干，杨九郎两只手托着张云雷的屁股，使劲揉了一把人臀瓣的柔软，随后咬住了张云雷滚烫的耳垂，  
  
“叫小点声儿，你想让整个楼的都来看看你这股子浪劲儿吗？小张老师。”  
  
张云雷偏头看向身后场景，擦得透亮的玻璃映着他此刻满脸情欲的表情，对面皆是万家通明，只要胆敢有一人把注意力放在此，便可看见他穿着裙子被干的模样。  
  
杨九郎还好死不死的叫他最忌讳的小张老师，深处的羞耻心在这一刻被无限放大，张云雷甚至都能听到此刻途径他家楼下看见楼上风光对他指指点点的路人声音。  
  
他这人只有在表演时和杨九郎面前才会放开一点，但凡有了第二个人，张云雷就是脸皮薄到透明的小鸵鸟，脑袋埋在杨九郎的胸口怎么都不肯再出音儿。  
  
没有声的情爱总少着点乐趣，杨九郎有点后悔说出刚才逗张云雷的话。  
  
在里头正卖力工作的性器忽然停了下来，杨九郎将整根欺负人的东西抽出，抵在了张云雷的穴口边缘，顺着臀缝来回滑动，就是不再进入已被肏到收不拢的地方。  
  
身下的穴口空痒难耐，可张云雷又怕羞不敢出声唤杨九郎，就只竭力地扭着屁股去够杨九郎的那根肉棒，杨九郎温柔地亲了亲张云雷哭湿的脸蛋儿，拍拍手里让自己揉得红肿的臀瓣，哄骗着怀里的小孩儿，  
  
“乖宝贝儿，叫哥哥，叫哥哥就给你。”  
  
张云雷被杨九郎弄得痴熟，听到杨九郎的命令就忙不迭地用脸颊蹭着杨九郎的颈窝，湿乎乎的小舌头跟猫儿似的讨好地舔着杨九郎耳后的一小口皮肤，颤着声音对杨九郎哀求，  
  
“好哥哥，你……你别欺负我了。”  
  
“操。”  
  
杨九郎倒吸一口冷气。  
  
这是张云雷自找的。  
  
狰狞的物件儿重新插进去了湿热的楔口，杨九郎将人双腿捞到了自己的肘弯处，最大限度地折叠了张云雷柔韧的身体，使自己进出得更加狠厉，连高密度的玻璃窗也被两人的大动作摇得吱嘎作响，交合处的啪啪声跟着迎合。  
  
杨九郎上头了胆子也大了起来，根本不去像往常一样征求张云雷的意见，就摁着人胯骨射了对方一肚子精液，浸了火的精液又多又烫，张云雷被迫承受完之后便因为过度劳累和害怕晕了过去。  
  
爱人软绵绵的身子掉进怀里的那一刻，杨九郎才在恍恍惚惚中冷静了下来。他的火到现在为止是彻底泄干净了。  
  
只是……  
  
杨九郎看着张云雷身上被撕坏的裙子、裸露的皮肤上的红印子和人股间潺潺流出的灰白液体，脸上也有未干泪水，想到方才自个儿压着人欺负的那一时的放肆与威风，杨九郎忍不住咽了口唾沫差点腿软地抱着张云雷跪在阳台对着星星月亮忏悔。  
  
看来他明天免不了一顿好哄了。  
  
  



End file.
